It All Started When
by tvaddict23
Summary: Giles reflects on when he started falling in love. COMPLETE


**DISCLAIMER** - Belong to Joss Whedon

**A/N** - Just a little thing I wrote after watching Season 3 and I kinda got stuck at Dopplegangland (my all time fav ep). Know it's a little OOC but then again I only borrowed them for a while. Let me know if you liked. Thanks

* * *

**It All Started When...**

So you may ask why I've felt the need to put this down on paper. Well much of it stems from being a watcher for so many years. Keeping diaries etc, etc. I know it's improper that I feel this way, but try as I might, I can't help but be in love with Willow Rosenberg.

When did this happen? I guess most of it happened the time Anya bought Vamp Willow through the portal. When Xander and Buffy first burst into the library and said that Willow was a vampire, I felt as though someone had staked ME through the heart.

Then when our Willow walked in and we realised if nothing else that SHE wasn't a vampire, all I wanted to do was kiss her, but I had to settle for the hug that I didn't want to let go of.

As shallow as it sounds, the very moment I KNEW for CERTAIN was when Willow (ours) had to dress up as her vampire counterpart. That leather outfit was oh so stimulating in its seductiveness, oh alright its tightness and total lack of leaving ANYTHING to the imagination.

Yes I know. A Watcher of almost forty-five years of age, and a young nubile eighteen year old – screams mid-life crisis. That was all okay though because she had Oz and I could see she was truly happy with him. Had I not been so caught up in the full blown mid-life crisis that followed, I would have done something about my feelings when Oz left to find a cure for his curse. I settled for a red convertible, which I MUST say was a very nice set of wheels.

It was when she came to England that I realised that although the age difference was eighteen years or so, Willow and I had so much in common. And there is something about being with one of the most powerful individuals I've ever met, and I don't necessarily mean the witchcraft.

She needed the time to recover from Tara's death. But once I saw she'd recovered, I asked her to dinner. There were nerves on both sides, but once comfortable, we just talked.

Yes, she had a beautiful body. But it's her mind that I fell in love with – I'd been in lust with her body for…well, since the vampire incident – she has the most inquisitive mind. Strange thing is, with all that she'd accomplished in witchcraft, and all the other things she's been through, there's this core of innocence that hasn't been touched. It's so incredibly sexy.

------------

Those words were written five years ago, based mostly on memories reflected through times mirror and you wouldn't believe it, but things actually got better from that point on. It was the first night we spent together. Not THAT way. Talking, walking. I remember it was raining. Something we both had in common strangely enough was the love of walking in the rain. So we walked and talked, and ended up back at the Westbury Manor where I made some hot toddies and we talked in front of the fire until sunrise. It was a truly magical night.

The dates were regular over the following months, until she had to return to Sunnydale. It was time. She didn't want to go and I would have given everything for her to have stayed, so I could protect her from her fears, but it was time, I had to make her look forward. Little did I know that before long I would be joining her, when the First destroyed the Watchers Council, and I was the only one remaining.

Back in Sunnydale, it seemed that Willow had found a new relationship with one of the potential Slayers called Kennedy. It was not my place to be jealous or possessive, so I simply stood back and let her explain. She still had issues and feelings that could not be simply dismissed, I'd waited this long, a few weeks or months wouldn't make much of a difference.

Looking back that was a very stupid decision, but I didn't want to be heavy handed or pushy. If I had known the ABSOLUTE HELL the First would bring forth I would have pushed the issue a little more. Thankfully though I had Buffy, Faith, Anya (who sadly gave her life) Xander and yes even Spike. Even the Potentials put in a spectacularly brave fight. It was horrible and fantastic at the same time.

It was also the end of the beginning to our relationship, to a beginning that still seems to be burgeoning. It's only been three years but our relationship still seems so fresh and new. I have never known this kind of love. Never thought this love was even possible.

A few minutes ago I watched her put our one year old son to bed. He has his mother's creamy porcelain skin and fiery red hair. The only aspects he's seems to have inherited from me are his clear blue eyes, wavy hair and Y chromosome. It's an adorable combination, though I had hoped he'd get his mother's magical green eyes.

She's standing at the doorway to our bedroom now. My breath catches in my throat. How is it that she hasn't grown older? How is it that she loves me? How is it that she's carrying our second child for six weeks now? It is a series of events I still cannot fathom.

The first time she stood undressed before me. Trusted me with her nakedness, my breath left my lungs. So very cliché, so very true. It was clear she still didn't see herself as an intensely sexual being but she was. I'd noticed it years ago, when she'd dressed in her doppelganger's leathers and looked down, commenting 'Gosh look at those.'

Look at those indeed. They had to be the most perfect breasts I'd ever seen. And I'd seen quite a few pairs in my time. But it's not only that, although, hey I'm a man it has quite a bit to do with it. It's everything. Her very being. Yes, I've said it before and I'll say it again. Over and over in fact. Willow Giles nee Rosenberg is the most beautiful sensual woman on this planet. And I've loved her from the first moment she walked into the Sunnydale Library. And I've been IN LOVE with her since the night I found out she HADN'T been turned into a vampire.

Wow, my mind wandered there for a moment, yet again. She's a distraction even when I'm writing.

The first night we made love. She stood before me naked; exposed, nervous yet poised. So VERY, VERY sexy. She made her way to my bed, and my head swam from lack of oxygen, Willow was here in my bedroom, wanting me the way I wanted her. Her creamy skin glowing in the moonlight coming through the window. Again I had to remember to breathe, not so easy when a goddess is standing before you.

As she knelt on the bed, she leaned forward to kiss me. It was searing in its passion and she was soon straddling my waist, lying mostly on top of me. The searing kisses placed on my mouth were soon replicated down my body. I'm an older guy with quite some experience, but keeping my control in that moment took all the concentration I had. Thankfully she let me lead the rest of the way, and didn't slow me down. Again sexy in her generosity, but that release was followed by a marathon love-making session.

I caressed and suckled at those perfect breasts. Cupped them in my palms as I kissed her neck and made love to her mouth. She pierced me with those green eyes of hers as I entered her for the second time.

This time, having had a quick release previously, I was able to fulfil MY wish, which was to bring her to an orgasm that she would not soon forget. I'm very proud to say mission was accomplished; THREE times.

Now as I lay beside her, hand on her stomach I feel a sense of peace that I never thought was possible. I am again a Watcher, but this time I'm a watcher of Willow and my son, and the small person growing inside her. I am the luckiest man in the world.

**THE END**


End file.
